Bloody Charms Class
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: An incident in charms class is bothering our dear Harry. PG-13 due to it being HDM PLEASE read and review


To Kelly and Hannah. Bah  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Morning found the Gryffindors chatting happily. Well, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, really. The Slytherins were also engaged in conversation, but their talk could hardly be described as happy.  
  
Anyhow, the Gryffindors were all talking happily. It was the day of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. The Gryffindors all buzzed with excitement. All except for three, actually.  
  
"Go on, Harry. Have a bit of lemonade." Hermione wheedled.  
  
Harry grimaced. The only drinks allowed in number 4 Privet drive all summer were water and a type of diet 'lemonade' (Dudley had been put on another diet as his school and a nearby all-girls school were having a 'Sadie Hawkins' type dance.) The lemonade tasted nothing like actual lemons, and after reading the ingredients on the container Harry had discovered this was because not a single lemon had gone into the making of this lemonade.  
  
Anyway, Hermione and Ron were busily trying to feed a troubled Harry Potter. They were worried about him. With what had happened last year and his recent loss of appetite..  
  
"At least have some crackers." Ron pushes a cracker-piled plate towards Harry, who shook his head.  
  
"No. No, I'm not hungry."  
The truth was, Harry was on autopilot. His mind was so busy; it didn't have room to think about eating.  
  
"Think fast!" Ron suddenly shouted, and he chucked an orange at Harry. Harry let it bounce harmlessly off his shoulder. It rolled a little, right into the path of Professor Snape. Snape tripped, but caught himself before falling. He looked quickly around to see if anyone had seen this embarrassment, then hurried off.  
  
The orange hadn't been good for Snape, but it seemed to jolt Harry out of his stupor. He looked down and found himself holding a spoon he didn't even remember picking up. Boy, was he out of it.  
  
Harry quickly stood and left the hall. He knew Ron and Hermione were still watching him. What he didn't know was that so was a certain Slytherin. A Slytherin who, moments later, pushed away his own dirty dishes and followed Harry.  
  
"He could have given the spoon back."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry burst out the front doors and into the cold air. It was quite chilly. He searched his pockets for gloves, but only came up with a pair of bright yellow mittens that had once belonged to Dudley. He stuffed them disgustedly back into his pocket and started to walk around the lake.  
  
Why was this bothering him so much? I have said that Harry was troubled, but that's not the half of it. Yes, he was troubled, but it wasn't about Sirius, and that troubled him even more.  
  
No, what was troubling Harry on this particular day was something that had happened about a week ago in their charms class.  
  
*Flashback sort of thing*  
  
"Today, we will be learning the Revelus Charm. This tricky charm is used to find something you've lost," Neville perked up a bit, "or something that has been hidden."  
  
Flitwick went on to explain how the charm worked, what to say, and so on. He then told them to split into groups. Every one would have something hidden, and would later have to find it.  
  
Simple enough, right?  
  
Apparently not. About halfway into the class, Ron found his charms book. But it seemed that Goyle's book had also been hidden. Goyle walked right up and punched Ron. A small fight followed, with Flitwick on the sidelines squeaking at them to stop.  
  
The fighting ceased quickly, though not thanks to Flitwick. Just after Ron had gotten the upper hand by hexing and then tackling Goyle, a loud "ARGH" was heard from the other side of the room, followed by the unmistakable sound of Pansy Parkinson's high-pitched giggling.  
  
Most of the class had been watching the fight, lost items forgotten. They now all turned and saw a very unexpected thing.  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy, right there in the charms class, completely naked.  
  
After all the laughing had subsided and someone had fetched something for Draco to wear (a red raincoat), it was explained that Pansy's Revelus charm had been badly aimed, and had hit Malfoy.  
  
*End flashback thing*  
  
Yes. This was what was bothering our dear Harry. Not that poor Draco had been embarrassed beyond imagination. No, he'd enjoyed that part.  
  
The thing was, he had enjoyed the other part too. Harry hadn't been able to take his eyes off bloody Malfoy while he'd been...er...exposed. He'd enjoyed that part too.  
  
A crunching sound brought Harry back to the present. He looked down at the spoon he was still holding, then up to see where he was. He had made it halfway around the lake and Hogwarts was now on the other side of the lake from him.  
  
As he was looking at Hogwarts, another crunch sounded behind him. Harry turned and his breath caught. Malfoy was slowly walking towards him. He was staring intently at Harry, his eyes never straying. Harry was briefly amazed. How could Dr-Malfoy walk like that without tripping? But then he realized that Malfoy, who he'd been daydreaming about for the past week, was walking towards him. He tried to run but his legs seemed not to be listening. After a bit of struggling, he managed to take a few halting steps backwards. Then he turned and walked briskly towards the castle. Problem was, the lake was still between Harry and safety. When he came to the edge of the lake, he panicked. This was where he realized what he'd done-pinned himself between the Giant squid and Malfoy.  
  
He was just deciding that he'd rather face the squid when he felt a hand on hid shoulder.  
  
"Potter." Shoot.  
  
Harry felt his stomach climb to his throat. He did the only thing he could think of. He pushed the hand off his shoulder, turned, and growled, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy's usual sneer covered his face.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Potter?"  
  
Obviously, Harry couldn't answer. "Uh...errr...Switzerland." Harry answered, and then silently cursed himself. Switzerland???  
  
Dr-Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly, Harry was very aware of how close he and Draco were standing. They were standing almost nose to nose. Harry studied Malfoy's face. His cold eyes and cool smirk seemed normal enough. Harry's eyes fell to Malfoy's lips, and this time, he thought not of how annoying that freakin' smirk was, but of how it would feel to have those lips on his.  
  
At this thought, he involuntarily took a step backwards.  
  
Two things could have happened here. Harry could have fallen in the lake and Malfoy could have endlessly mocked him.  
  
Instead, Malfoy's arm shot out and grabbed Harry around the waist, pulling him back away from the lake.  
  
The boys were now basically-er-pressed up against each other.  
  
Draco, who was a few inches taller, looked down at Harry.  
  
"Switzerland?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pansy Parkinson was on her way to Hogsmeade when she spotted a couple kissing by the lake. She whipped out the pair of omnoculars she kept handy for occasions like this.  
  
Okay-person #1-black messy hair-definatly Potter. The couple broke apart for a moment and she was able to see person #2. She gasped.  
  
"No!" she cried, sinking to her knees.  
  
"CURSE YOU HARRY POTTER!" she yelled, shaking her fist at the sky. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hey everyone. I hope that story wasn't too crazy. See the thing is, I made this story for my friends to include all of our inside jokes. Some of them are from stories, and if they are, I'll say the author name. If one is yours, and you don't like it on here, I can take it off. You might go and read the story and not understand at all, but oh well. Get it? Ok. Please review as a Christmas/winter/I-have-pity-because-you-are-a-horrible-writer present.  
  
Dirty Dishes (The Gift by Madilayn)  
  
Spoons  
  
lemonade (Lemonade by Bohemian Storm)  
  
Switzerland (Lie back and think of Switzerland by Hayseed)  
  
Mittens (The most Evil Plan of Lord Voldemort by Kat097)  
  
Oranges (You cheated, Lake Ontario by Snuffles 55)  
  
Raincoats (Raincoat!Draco by Rhysenn)  
  
Crackers French class  
  
Sadie Hawkins  
  
"Curse you"  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! Press the purple button. Please? 


End file.
